The New Gang Member
by NikkiJude2121
Summary: There's a new person in the Garcia-Masterson house. Will they get along with everybody? Read to find out! Rated teen just to be safe! COMPLETE!
1. I Have A Twin?

"JONESY! Get down here!!! Our guest will be here any minute!!" Jonesy's dad yelled from downstairs.

"Dad! Who is the guest and why are they so important?" Jonesy shouted.

"You'll see." Mr. Garcia promised.

Just then the doorbell rang. Jonesy made sure he looked decent [just in case the guest was a hot, single lady] and ran downstairs. The rest of the Garcia-Masterson family was already there. Jen and Courtney on one side of the room, Diego and Robbie and the other, and their parents and Kylie in the middle. As soon as Jonesy reached the bottom of the stairs and joined his brothers his dad went to open the door.

"Welcome Jessica!" He greeted the guest.

Jessica smiled and walked into the room, bags in hand.

"Kids, meet your sister, Jessica." He said.

"Woah, woah, woah, WOAH!!!" Shouted Jonesy. "What sister?!? The only sisters I have are Jen and Courtney and Kylie! SISTER???"

"Well, whenever your mother and I separated and she moved out. I took the boys and she took the girl. She didn't want Jess to grow up in a house full of guys. But now that we have Courtney and Jen and Kylie in the house, she decided it was time to come back and reconnect with her siblings." explained.

"So how old are you Jessica?" Jen asked.

"I'm 16. Actually, I'm Jonesy's twin." She answered.

Jonesy's mouth fell open. "He has a twin?!? How is this possible? Why didn't I know? Did I know and just forget?" All these questions flooded his mind. Then he snapped out of it. He shook his head in disbelief. Then he noticed Jen and Courtney's mouths were wide open too.

"Wow, Jessica. You're... You're gorgeous! How do you pull that off?"

Jessica looked confused. She didn't think that she was gorgeous... She just thought she was an average girl... She looked just like her mother. She had light brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin was just slightly lighter than Jonesy's. She had a streak of purple in her hair, and multiple piercings on her ears. She wore clothes from Albatross and Finch and was about Nikki's size.

"Well, uh, I just play a lot of sports. I'm a cheerleader, a soccer player, and I skateboard."

"Wow... So, where is she sleeping?" Courtney asked. In the back of her mind she was thinking 'Not with me! Not with me! Please mom!! Anywhere but my room!'

"I was thinking the guest room." Emma said "Would you show her to her room so she could unpack her things, Jonesy?"

'Woo! Thank God!' Courtney and Jen both sighed in relief. Court looked at her sister and could tell by the look on her face that she had been thinking the same thing.

"You got it Emma!" Jonesy said, grabbing Jessica's bags and heading up the stairs.


	2. Where Did You Come From?

As Jonesy was leading Jessica to her new room he tried to pick up a conversation.

"So.. Jessica... Where exactly did you come from?" He asked.

"Well, show me my room first. Then I'll explain." Jess said, shaking. She was uncomfortable talking about this particular subject and wanted to put talking about it off until the time was right. Maybe she'd tell Jonesy, maybe she wouldn't. She was undecided.

"Fair enough."

They walked down a hallway, passing Jen's room and Courtney's room. Finally they reached her room, at the end of the hallway. Jessica opened the door and walked inside. There was a bed already there, and a walk-in closet. Her room was blue, and she decided right off the bat that she was going to paint it purple, her favorite color. Jonesy sat her bags down and sat on the bed, and Jess joined him. It felt kind of awkward. This was the first time Jessica had seen Jonesy in years. She had missed him so much.

"So, do you want to answer my question?"

"Oh, okay." She looked up at her ceiling, feeling uncomfortable, then started again. "Well, mom and dad got divorced about 7 years ago. Dad kept you, Diego, and Robby, and mom took me. I wasn't particularly happy about that, because I had become so close to you. It wasn't fair, so I decided as soon as I could, I would come back. It took me awhile, but I made it. Mom didn't want me to go. She wanted me to stay with her and continue living in Ontario. I told her I missed dad and never got to see him anymore. She wasn't completely convinced, but I got her to let me go."

"Oh... Wow..." Jonesy was shocked. He wondered if his friends would remember her. Jen obviously didn't. Wait! It was all coming back to him! He remembered! He remembered her begging to stay with them, and her mom driving away with her in the backseat. He remembered how similar her and Nikki had been. With their love of piercings and the color purple. But most of all, he remembered how hurt Jude had been when his skateboarding goddess had moved away. He loved her, but never told her. He was devastated. He even gave up skateboarding for awhile. He suddenly remembered everything. "Hey Jess. I have a question for you."

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering... If.. If you still had a thing for Jude. I mean, you guys were crazy about each other!"

"Oh! Jude! Oh my gosh! Is he still here?!? I have to see him!"

"Okay okay! Sheesh! But first answer my question."

"Well... Yeah, if he's anything like he was when we were 9."

"Do you wanna go see him? He's probably at the mall." _Oh crap! The mall!_ "Hey, if we're gonna go, we should get going. You can ride with me, but I have to warn you, I drive pretty fast."

"That's.. Um.." Jess had never rode anywhere with Jonesy, so she wasn't sure if he was a safe driver or not. His eyes looked impatient, as if he was going to be late for something, so she decided to take a risk. "That's fine." She gulped. What had she gotten herself into?

"Great! Come on!" Jonesy said, as he grabbed Jessica's arm and dragged her along with him. They said a quick goodbye to their parents and headed for the mall.


	3. The Mall

As they were driving to the mall Jonesy tried to talk to Jessica again, but he was driving so fast she was silenced with fear. Jonesy was working at the Khaki Barn... Again... He really wanted this job so he could spend more time with Nikki. He couldn't be late for his first day.

Just as Jessica was about to tell Jonesy to slow down the giant Galleria Mall came into view. It was amazing! Way better than any mall Jess has ever seen in Ontario. Jonesy slowed the car down and found a parking place. They got out of the car and walked into the mall.

Jessica was astounded by the floor after floor of stores. The Gigantoplex was the biggest movie theater she had ever seen! This was her first time in this mall since she was 9.

"I see they remodeled." Jess said under her breath. She wasn't sure that Jonesy had heard her.

Jonesy led her through the crowd to the food court, where she saw the giant lemon. Jess began to feel a bit nervous, as she hadn't seen any of the gang in years, but as soon as she saw Jude, all that slipped away. She was eager to see him. Soon they were at the table.

The gang stopped talking and looked up with confused faces. The only one smiling was Jude. He remembered her. Jessica the skateboarding goddess. She had returned. He was lost in thought, but snapped out of it when Jonesy started to talk.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce my twin sister, Jessica!" he announced.

A wave of realization passed through the gang. Everyone got up to hug her, except Caitlin, who was still confused, and Jen, who wasn't sure about how she felt about Jessica yet.

"Welcome back dudette!" Jude exclaimed.

"I can't believe it, it's really you! I missed you so much!" Nikki said, hugging her closer.

It felt good to know she had been missed. It was good to see Jude again. It was good to know she had friends already. Jessica was off to a good start. Then Caitlin spoke up. "Um, excuse me. Who is Jessica?" she asked.

"Allow me to explain" Jessica said "I'm Jessica Brooke Garcia, Jonesy's twin. I lived here for a short time, then moved away with my mom. I decided to come back. So... Here I am!"

"Wow... You're so... Gorgeous..." Caitlin said.

"So I've been told." Jess replied, looking at Jen.

Jess still didn't get why everyone thought she was so beautiful. She was a little nervous about that. Would people hate her? She was already new here, which was bad enough. She couldn't afford to make any enemies.

"Well, I gotta go to work" Jen announced.

"Ditto, come on Jonesy. We can't let you be late for your second first day." Nikki said, grabbing Jonesy's hand.

As the gang went their separate ways Jess was left alone with Caitlin.

"Ya know, you should probably get a job." Cait told her.

"Yeah, I guess I should. Where do you recommend?" Jess asked.

"Well, you're pretty enough, you could probably get a job as a greeter god at Albatross and Finch."

Why did people think she was so pretty? She just didn't get it. She had always struggled with her image. She didn't tell anyone that though, because she had everyone fooled. She had everyone thinking that she had great self-esteem. Wrong. She hated her body. She wanted to be a blond haired girl. She was lost in thought when Caitlin said something about hurrying down to Albatross and Finch because they were holding auditions today. Jess nodded and went on her way. Leaving Caitlin alone at the Lemon. He cell phone buzzed. A text from Jen.

_I hate her. She's so pretty! I can just see Jonesy's dad giving her whatever she wants! Ugh_ -Jen

Caitlin began to write a reply.

_I so know! I told her to go down to Albatross and Finch and apply for a job. Maybe if were lucky she'll get it and leave us alone. _-Cait

Jen read the text and shook her head. She wished Jessica had stayed with her mom.


	4. Albatross and Finch

On her way to A&F Jess caught sight of Jude on his skateboard. God he was so cute! She wanted to talk to him, but he was probably on his way to work. She sighed and went on her way.

It took her forever to find the store, but she eventually got there. She got there and all the greeter gods looked up. Feeling a bit uncomfortable she walked up to one of the employees and asked if they were hiring. The girl just nodded and pointed toward the back of the store.

Jess was a real head turner. Every time she walked past an employee of costumer they looked up. Jess was starting to get annoyed. She held herself together though, because she knew it wasn't easy to get hired at this store. She would have to come across as A&F material. Then she got to thinking '_I wish I didn't look this way. They'll probably just hire me because I'm pretty, not because they know I'll work well at the store.."_ She snapped out of her trance when she saw the line. It was really long. '_Most of these people don't even have a chance! They probably don't even know!_' She felt bad for those people who were about to have their dreams crushed. She carried that feeling with her as she got in line. Then it turned to nerves '_What if I look like those people? What if I don't even have a chance?_'

She waited in like for what seemed like forever, then it was finally her turn. She walked up to the girl who was at the desk, who opened a door that lead to the stage. The judges, who were all wearing sunglasses, took off their glasses. Jess know the drill, they wanted to see if their eyes were deceiving them. They asked her to strike a few poses, and then had her answer some simple questions. Then they sent her outside. As they deliberated, the crowd grew restless. Finally, they walked out and pinned up a piece of paper. Many people walked out of the store with sad expressions on their faces. This made Jessica feel even worse.

She waited and waited, for what seemed like an eternity. As soon as she could, Jess walked up to the paper. She scanned the paper for her name, and of course, it was there. Then at the bottom of the paper there was a message. It read:

_Congrats! You just got hired at Albatross and Finch. You start tomorrow, ask the lady at the help desk what time your shift starts. Be on time! We only tolerate so much tardiness. Again, congratulations on your success!_

_Good luck!_

_Albatross and Finch Greeter Gods_

Jess had a job now, and she decided to go meet up with Nikki and Jonesy at the Khaki Barn. She headed there.

--------

**Authors note: Sorry about this post... I feel like it wasn't enough... =[ My next posts will be better! I promise!**


	5. The Khaki Barn

**AUTHORS NOTE: Just to reply to some reviews: No, I am not Jessica. I just thought it would be cool for Jonesy to have a twin sister that he didn't know about. Also thanks for positive reviews! I'm almost sure where I'm going with this story. =] **

--------------------------

As Jess was walking to the Khaki Barn she caught sight of Jude on his skateboard again. This time he met her gaze, causing him to crash into a planted tree. Jess ran over to him to make sure he was okay. He opened his eyes, a little dazed, and smiled.

"H-hey dudette, what's h-happenin?"

"Well, I just got a job at Albatross and Finch, was on my way to the Khaki Barn, and then you fell."

"Oh sorry about that.. I kinda got distracted."

Jess looked around. There wasn't that many people in that section of the mall. She looked back to Jude.

"By what?" she asked, even though she kinda already knew the answer.

Jude thought for a minute.

_Should I tell her the truth, that I'm absolutely crazy about her, or lie and say that my cell phone buzzed and freaked me out. Hmm.. I'm gonna tell the truth_.

"By you." Jude said, blushing.

Jess blushed too. They sat there for a long time, then something interrupted them.

"GET UP YOU MAGGOTS! NO LAYING DOWN ON MALL PROPERTY! Oh what do we have here? Hang-Ten, what is your little girlfriends name?" Ron asked.

"First off dude, she's not my girlfriend." Jude said '_Yeah, she's not my girlfriend.... Yet!_'

Jess's heart sunk when he said that, but she didn't know what he was thinking.

"And second off, her name's Jessica. She's Jonesy's sister."

"Oh, I see. Well, I'm watching you, punk." Ron said as he walked off.

Jess stood up, then realized that Jude was still on the floor, looking up at her. She put out a hand to help him up. He took it and stood up, never breaking the gaze that he had on the floor.

"Who was that?" Jess was clearly confused.

"That my friend, was Ron-The-Rent-A-Cop. He's our sworn enemy. He doesn't like any of us. I swear dude, he hates our guts."

"Oh! Okay, so stay away from him?"

"Correct."

"Cool."

Just then her cell phone went off. It was a text message from Nikki.

_Did you get the job?_ -Nikki

Jude was patient as she wrote a reply.

_Yeah, I'm on my way to the Khaki Barn now._ -Jess

"Hey Jude, I gotta go down to the Khaki Barn, were you going anywhere before you ran into that tree?"

"Well, the lemon, but that's not that important"

"Well, do you wanna walk down to the Khaki Barn with me?"

"Sure, dudette."

-------

As Jess and Jude walked into the Khaki Barn they heard Nikki and Jonesy arguing about something.

"JONESY! This is how you fold the sweaters!" Nikki yelled.

"I don't care! This job sucks! The clones don't even like me anymore.." Jonesy whined.

They heard a slap. Jude laughed. Knowing Nikki it was probably her hand hitting Jonesy's face. As they got closer, they saw smiles on their faces. They were just annoying the clones, and from the look of things, it was working. Kirsten and Kristen were under the desk that Chrissy was slamming her head against.

"STOP IT!" Chrissy yelled, but it had no effect. Nikki and Jonesy kept it up.

Nikki grabbed some sweaters and threw them at Jonesy. Then Jonesy grabbed some jeans and threw them at Nikki.

"My display!!!!" screamed Kirsten. "Maybe you should take some time to think about what you just did."

"Ya know what Kirsten, I think I will. I'm going on break! Come on Jonesy." Nikki said, grabbing Jonesy's hand.

Jess stood in total awe, but Jude was laughing. He thought is was hilarious! Jess ran up to Jonesy.

"Are you crazy?! You could get fired for that!" Jess yelled.

"Nah, the clones wouldn't fire this." He said, pointing to his body.

"Jess, calm down, I've worked here for almost two years, believe me, if the clones were gonna fire me, they would have done it by now."

"Uh, Nikki, they already did."

"Yes, and I quit once too. I got my job back didn't I?"

"Yeah, I guess.. Anyway, I need a coffee. Let's go!"

"Okay, okay Wyatt we'll get you your coffee."

The four laughed as they headed out of the Khaki Barn and started towards Grind Me. This day was going great so far for Jess.


	6. Just a Favor

**A/N More replies!!! To Shriveled Pea, I know I had some problems with age, but I had to make Robbie and Diego existent. So The divorce had to happen sometime when the younger ones were 1 and 3? I think that's right, anyway, I had problems with age, and for that I am sorry. As for Jonesy forgetting about her, well, Jonesy isn't the most responsible person, so I figure he would just push her to the back of his mind. **

_____________________________________________________________________________

Jess stepped into Grind Me with Jude, Nikki, and Jonesy. She wondered what she would get. Jess had never been much of a coffee drinker, but decided that it wasn't the time to complain about not liking coffee. She ordered a mocha frappichino and started drinking it. To her surprise, she actually liked it.

"Oh my gosh guys! This is the best coffee I've ever had!!" Jess exclaimed.

"Dudette, that hardly even qualifies as coffee." Jude said.

Jessica was going to say something, but she froze. Something was missing. Was there not enough whipped cream in her frap? No, that wasn't it. Then it hit her.

"Hey Jude."

"What is it dude?"

"Where'd Nikki and Jonesy go?"

The two looked around to see if they could find their friends. They were nowhere to be seen. Little did they know that they had walked out while Jessica was ordering. Jude was about to say something, but then his cell phone rang. He opened it up. A text message from Jonesy.

_Just giving you some alone time with your lady_ -Jonesy

Jude smiled and closed his phone.

"What was that?" Jess asked.

"Just a friend doing me a huge favor." Jude replied.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile Jen and Caitlin were at the lemon going on and on about how much they hated Jessica.

"Ugh!! She's so pretty! Why couldn't she stay with her mom?!?" Jen yelled.

"I don't know, but I heard that she got the job at Albatross and Finch. That makes me so mad!" Caitlin said as she turned on the blender "Why is it that whenever I try to get out of this lemon I can never do it, but when _Little Miss Sunshine _comes in she gets _**MY **_dream job! It's not fair!"

Caitlin turned to hand the customer his drink, but when she looked there was nobody there.

"Looks like you scared away yet another customer, Caitlin." Wyatt said as he sat down in his usual seat at the lemon.

"Ugh!" Caitlin screamed, hitting her head on the table. "MY LIFE SUCKS!"

Just then Jonesy and Nikki approached the table.

"What's with you?" Jonesy asked.

"She's just upset about stuff." Jen said, then suddenly remembered something. "Hey Jonesy, have you seen Jude, I need to ask him something."

"Well, last time I saw him he was at Grind Me with Jess."

_Oh Jess,_ the name made Jen flinch, _if you are planning on hooking up with Jude you have another thing coming. He's mine._

"Thanks Jonesy" Said Jen as she got up and left the table. "I've got to get back to work."

"Same here" Wyatt said.

"Well, we should get back to the Cracky Barn before The Clones have a cow." Nikki said, grabbing Jonesy's hand.

They all got up from the table and went their seperate ways, leaving Caitlin alone, again.


	7. 20 Questions

Back at Grind Me Jude and Jess were sitting on the couch talking, when Jude asked her something.

"Hey Jess, would you be willing to play a game with me?"

"Well, it depends. What kind of game?"

"20 questions."

Jess blushed as she sat her coffee on the table.

"Of course." She answered him.

"Ok, question one: Do you play sports?"

"Yes"

"Question two: Which sports?"

"Well, soccer, and I cheer-lead. Oh, and I skateboard."

Jude smiled. The last one was the one he wanted to hear.

"Awesome! Question three: Do you like it here so far?"

Jess thought about it for a minute, did she like it here. Well, **he** was here, and she was with her brothers and father for once. She was lost in thought when Jude interrupted her.

"Jess! Are ya gonna answer my question?"

"OH! Yes, I do. I'm glad to be back."

"Okay, question four: If you had a chance to go to a Dawg Toy concert, would you?"

"Ewh!! No! That band sucks!" she exclaimed.

Jude smiled. This was his dream girl. He fell more in love with her with every question he asked.

"Okay, question five: What's your favorite band?"

"Well, it's between Nickelback and Paramore."

_"Oh man! This girl keeps getting better!" _Jude thought.

"Wow.. Question six: What's your favorite song?"

"That one's a toughie. I really like _Gotta Be Somebody_, and I also like _If Today Was Your Last Day"_

_"Oh my god! She's amazing!" _

"Question seven: What's your favorite color?"

"Purple."

Jess looked at him with those huge brown eyes. Jude about melted. He loved her, but was to shy to tell her that.

"Uh, Jude. Jude!"

Jude snapped back into reality.

"Oh, sorry dude. Question eight: How would you like to die?"

"Jude! What kind of question is that?!?"

"Oh, sorry... Well, will you answer the question anyway?"

Jude looked serious. He really wanted to know.

"Well, uh.. In my sleep I guess. It would be so peaceful."

"Wow, that's deep. Question nine: Whens your birthday?"

"The same day as Jonesy's." Jess answered.

"Dude, do I look like I remember Jonesy's birthday?" Jude replied.

"Does that count as a question?" Jess asked, giggling.

"Just answer the question."

"I was born on May 20." She answered, still laughing.

"Question 10: How many boyfriends have you had?"

Jess stopped laughing. All of the experiences with past boyfriends hurt to think about.

"Is something wrong?" Jude asked.

"No, I've had 4." Jess flinched.

"Question 11: Did they treat you right?"

Jess flinched again. No, they didn't. But she had never told anyone about it. Not even her mom.

"No."

Jess looked away. Jude took her hand.

"Hey, it's okay, you don't have to tell me anymore about it."

Jess nodded. This reminded her that she had scars on her arms and back. She closed her eyes. She felt Jude hug her. It felt good. She hugged him back.

"Maybe we should just skip the rest of the questions.." Jude said, still hugging her.

"No, one more, please."

"Okay.."

Jude thought about all the questions he could ask her, but settled on one.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Jess thought about it. Jude wouldn't hurt her, would he? She decided that she was going to give him a chance.

"Yes."

Jude smiled and hugged her closer. He had done it. He scored his dream girl.


	8. The 'We Hate Jess' Club

A/N- Thanks to BreakingLucinda for the amazing idea!!! =]

___________________________________________________________________________

"So, dudette, do you wanna see a movie or something like that with me later?" Jude asked.

"Sure, I'd love that." Jess replied.

The couple walked hand in hand out of the coffee shop, heading for the lemon.

______________________________________________________________________________

While working at Burger McFlipsters Wyatt suddenly had a revelation. He remembered how Jess had bullied him when they were younger, and she could sing so much better than him. He remembered being happy when she left while everyone else was sad. He was deep in thought when he smelled burning beef.

"Damnit!" Wyatt cursed. "Hey, Tim, I'm gonna take a break."

"Okay, Wyatt." Tim replied.

Wyatt walked out of the resturant and headed to the lemon. As he was walking he flipped out his cell phone. He began to write a text message to Jen.

_I hate Jessica!!!_ -Wyatt

At the Penalty Box Jen's phone vibrated. She opened it up and read the text.

_Join the club. But if you're going to hate her you have to have a legit reason. _-Jen

_She used to bully me. Before I got my contacts. When I looked all dorky._-Wyatt

_Good enough. Welcome to the club!! Just let me tell Caitlin._ -Jen

_Woah! You have a club dedicated to hating Jessica? _-Wyatt

_Yep. We have all of three members. =] _-Jen

Wyatt felt a little dirty. Maybe Jessica wasn't still like that anymore. He decided he would be in Jen and Caitlin's little club, and then if he found that he liked Jess, he would withdraw his membership.

______________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile at the Khaki Barn Nikki was hiding in her little stall. She was about to go crazy! The Clones were having a fit over these new t-shirts they got in. Jonesy was in the elite washrooms, and that left Nikki with her hiding place. She got out her cell phone and sent a text to Jonesy.

_Movies tonight?_ -Nikki

Jonesy felt his cell phone vibrate. He saw the text and wrote a relpy.

_Sure. Do you know if the clones are almost done with their little Goo Fest? _-Jonesy

_They should be. It's been about 20 minutes. You come out first._ -Nikki

_Why should I? You've worked here longer! _-Jonesy

_Oh Jonesy! Be a man!!!_ -Nikki

_Fine! But you owe me!_ -Jonesy

Jonesy stepped out of the washrooms. Sure enough the clones were done and working on putting the clothes on display. Jonesy went back to get Nikki.

"Hey, it's safe." Jonesy said.

Nikki unbolted her door and stepped out.

"Okay, so we're on for the movies tonight, right?" Nikki asked.

"Yep, hey, our shift is almost over, let's go find Jess so I can take her home, and then I'll pick you up around 5."

"Sounds good!" Nikki said, standing on her toes to kiss Jonesy.

The two kissed and walked out. Jonesy went to send a text message to Jess, but realized he didn't have her number. He figured she was probably with Jude, so he sent a text to him instead.

_Hey, is Jess with you? _-Jonesy

Jude was kissing Jess at the lemon while Caitlin was on break when his cell phone went off. It wasn't on vibrate, in fact, it was turned all the way up. It scared Jessicaso much it caused her to jump and fall out of her chair.

"AHH!!! HOLY CRAP!" Jess yelled "What the heck?!?"

"Sorry dudette." Jude said, helping his girlfriend up. "A text from your brother."

_Yes, she's with me, we're at the lemon._ -Jude

_Stay there. I'm heading there, to take her home. _-Jonesy

_Ok, we have a date tonight, so I'll pick her up around 5_. -Jude

"Hey Jess, Jonesy is going to take you home, so I'll pick you up around 5 for our date."

"Okay! I can't wait!"

Suddenly Jude's cell phone went off, Jonesy was calling him.

"What dude?" Jude answered the phone.

"Hey, Nikki and I have a date tonight! You and Jess can't do that too!"

"Well, where are you two going?" Jude asked.

"The Gigantoplex." Jonesy answered.

"Then we'll just go to the amusement park, problem solved."

"Okay dude. I'm almost at the lemon, see ya."

"Bye Dude."

They both hung up. Just as Jude closed the phone Jonesy and Nikki walked up to the table.

"Come on Jess. Time to go home." Jonesy said.

"Okay, bye Jude!"

"Bye bra, remember, 5:00."

"Right! See ya then!" Jess said over her sholder as she walked out of the mall. She couldn't wait for her night at the amusement park. The first time she had been there in years. She was pumped. The only thing that could ruin this was sabotoge, and she was fairly sure that wasn't going to happen.


	9. Game Plan

As Jessica and Jonesy walked to the car Jess's phone rang. It was a text message from her dad.

_Are you having fun at the mall?_ -Dad

_Yeah, but we're on our way home._ -Jessica

_Any plans tonight?_ -Dad

_Yeah, I have a date._ -Jessica

_With who?_ -Dad

_Jude_ -Jessica

Mr. Garcia stopped breathing for a second. _"Where did Jude come from???.... That name is SO familiar... Is that Jonesy's friend who acts half wasted all the time?? Hmm.."_ All the thoughts ran through his head at once.

"I guess dad's not planning on replying."

Jonesy just laughed. "Dad's like that, he probably got distracted."

"Oh, okay..."

______________________________________________________

Meanwhile, back at the lemon Jen and Caitlin were talking about Jess.

"I heard her and Jude are kinda going out tonight." Caitlin said.

Jen's face turned red with anger. _Jude was mine! And now he's running around with some Malibu skater girl and he needs to wake up and realize that he belongs with ME!_ "Oh, that's nice." Jen finally said, gripping the side of the table so she didn't punch someone.

Just then Wyatt walked up. "You rang?"

Jen's grip loosened. "Yes, we need to discuss something VERY important."

Wyatt looked confused, and Jen could see that. She turned her head, giving Caitlin the_ 'tell him what's up' _look.

"Jude's going out with Jess and Jen doesn't like that."

"Oh.. Ok?" Wyatt wasn't sure about the girls latest scheme.

Jen motioned for Wyatt to join them at the table. He came over and sat down. Right as he sat down Caitlin's phone vibrated. Just thinking it was a text she opened it up and set it on the table. It could wait until after the meeting. It was actually a call from Jude.

"Hello? Cait, ya there bra?"

No answer.

Then, Jude heard Jen's voice.

"Jen? Is that you?"

No answer.

Jude was getting frustrated, but he decided to listen in until someone answered the phone. Then he heard something. It was Jen.

"Okay, here's what we do."

_____________________________________________________

Back at the Garcia/Masterson house Jessica was picking out clothes to wear. She couldn't decide if she wanted to be dressy, or casual. She thought about it for a second. She settled on casual, because after all, it was an amusement park. Jess grabbed a pair of shorts and a A&F t-shirt. As she was putting on the shirt, she remembered, she had work tomorrow. Her first job ever. That was going to be interesting.

She looked at the clock. 4:30. She had thirty minutes to do her hair and make-up. After ten minutes of messing with her hair, she settled with a ponytail. Then she started on her make-up. When she was finished it was 4:50. Jude would be here any minute! She decided to go downstairs and wait for him. She arrived downstairs just as Jonesy was leaving to pick Nikki up.

"Bye big brother!" Jess yelled.

"Bye little sister!" Jonesy yelled back, even though he was only older by eight minutes.

Jess watched as her brother pulled out of the driveway and went to get his girlfriend.

__________________________________________________

After Jude had heard what Jen and Caitlin and Wyatt were doing he was enraged. He shut his phone angrily and got his keys. He ran to the living room where he was greeted by .

"Hello there, Jude. Where are you headed to?"

"I gotta date mom. I'm going to pick her up now."

"Okay dear! Have fun!"

"Okay mom! Bye"

Jude tended to have better manners around his mother. She did give birth to him after all. Jude knew it had to be hard on her, being a single parent and all, so he tried to make it easier.

He ran to his car, which he rarely used because of his skateboard, and headed down the street to pick up Jessica. He was still trying to figure things out in his mind though. When was he going to confront the three who were up to no good? He needed a game plan. Before he knew it he was at the Garcia/Masterson house. He walked out to the front door.

"Right on time" He said to himself as he rang the doorbell. He heard Jess say 'I've got it!' and his pulse sped up. For the first time tonight he was nervous._ 'Holy crap. I hope I don't screw this up. I really love her.'_

And that was all he could think before she opened the door.


	10. Sabotage

Jude's mouth fell open. '_Oh God, she's beautiful._'

"Hey, Jude."

"Hey bra. Ya ready to go?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

______________________________________________________

Meanwhile Wyatt was sitting at the lemon alone. He was starting to feel dirty about the plan. He pulled out his phone, ready to call Jude and tell him everything, but he decided not to. He should probably tell Jude in person.

"Crap! Why!!! Why did I let the girls convince me to be part of that!?" He yelled to himself.

______________________________________

"So, you're paying, right Nikki? I kinda left my wallet at home." Jonesy lied, because his wallet was right there in his pocket.

"Ugh! Jonesy! You're unbelievable!"

"You're pretty unbelievable yourself, so are you paying?"

"Yeah, I gue-"

"Awesome! I want some popcorn!" Jonesy yelled, running to the concession stand.

'Ugh!" Nikki snorted, walking over to the concession stand, joining Jonesy.

_______________________________________

"Don't forget the water balloons! Jen yelled.

Caitlin grabbed the biggest bag of water balloons in the store. They were shopping for sabotage.

"Got em!" Caitlin said.

"Okay, so that's everything. The whipped-cream, maple syrup, and water balloons." Jen checked everything off of her list as she read it.

As they walked up to the cashier at the checkout counter gave them a weird look. "What's all this for ladies?"

Jen read the cashiers name tag. It told her his name was Ken.

"Well Ken..." Jen started. She needed to come up with something fast. "Uh... Um.. Well.. It's for.. Uh.."

"A birthday party!"Caitlin chimed in"For games. Except for the syrup, that's for the pancakes I'm going to make in the morning."

The cashier looked relieved. Jen wondered what he thought they were going to use it for.

__________________________________________

Back in the car Jess and Jude were talking.

"Wow Jude, you sure keep your car clean. Way cleaner than Jonesy's." Jess commented.

"Well, I never use it. I usually ride my board to work" He said, pointing to the skateboard in the back.

"Oh! Were here!" Jess exclaimed, practically jumping in and out of her seat.

"Woah! Calm down dudette!" Jude laughed. Jess had a way of making him forget all of his nerves. She was so easy to be around.

"Sorry!" Jess stopped bouncing, but she was still giggling with excitement. 'This is going to be the best date ever!!' She thought.

______________________________________________________

Wyatt was still sitting at the lemon when Jessica and Jude walked in hand-in-hand. He felt so horrible. He got up and started walking towards the couple.

"Hey Jude!"

"Hey, dude, what's up?"

"I need to talk to you." Wyatt said.

"Hey, I have to go to the bathroom, I'll go while you talk." Jess said, heading towards the washrooms.

"Whaddya need, bro?" Jude said, even though he already knew what was coming. Wyatt could never keep a secret for long.

"It's about Jess and you. Caitlin and Jen are setting up a trap in one of the washro-"

"Yeah dude, I know." Jude cut him off.

"What do you mean?" Wyatt was clearly confused.

"Well, I called Caitlin and she just left her phone open. I heard everything man."

"Well, I was just going to let you guys know to stay away from the washro-"

"WASHROOMS! Oh my God! Jess is in a washroom!" Jude said, running in the direction he saw Jess go in.

___________________________________________

"All finished!" Jen said.

"I don't think we did a bad job!!" Caitlin said, looking at her trap. It was pretty simple. Just a bucket filled with maple syrup, whipped cream, maple syrup, layered together to make a messy concoction. Sure to ruin any outfit. As soon as Jess opened that door she would be drenched with the goo. Then Jen and Caitlin had the water balloons with them, so when she started to scream, they would throw them at her. Their plan was genius.

"Looks like we got it done just in time too! Look who's coming!" Caitlin squealed.

"Shhh!! Hide!" Jen whispered as she got behind a huge plant.

Jess walked up to the washroom door. She pushed it open and in an instant was covered in crap.

"AHHH!!!!" Jess screamed! "Well, it's a good thing that I always carry around an extra pair of clothes!" Jess walked into the washroom to change her clothes.

Jen and Caitlin looked at each other.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Jen yelled. Just then Jude walked up.

"What is wrong with you bra?" Jude yelled, then he looked at the water balloons behind the two girls. "What are those for? And where is Jessica?"

"Ugh, Wyatt!" Jen said under her breath "Those balloons were for Jess, but since you're here there's really no point... And Jess is in the bathroom, changing her clothes."

"I swear, you ever pull something like this again and I will tell the cops! It's harassment bras!" Jude was serious, and Jen could see that.

"Okay, fine, have it your way. Come on Caitlin, let's go to your house."

"Okay! First I have to call daddy and make sure it's okay I can have you over."

The two girls walked away from Jude, Caitlin talking to 'daddy' on her cell phone, and Jen walking away, with her head down. She looked a little dejected. Jude was left alone to wait for his girlfriend. When she emerged from the washroom 45 minutes later she was looking even more beautiful than before.

"Jessica! Are you okay!?!" Jude was flipping out. He was hugging her, then pulling away, then hugging her again. Jess didn't know how to react.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I managed to get everything out of my hair. Thank God for hand-dryers and soap."

"You washed your hair in the washroom?"

"You have to work with what you've got Jude."

Jude just laughed as he grabbed her hand and started walking towards the amusement park. The night had a rough start, but he could feel it was going to be better, after all, it couldn't get worse!


	11. Explanations

As they were walking Jess realized something. Instead of walking towards the amusement park the amusement park, they were going away from it.

"Jude, where are you taking me?"

"Well bra, since you skate, and I skate, I'd take you to the skate park." Jude answered, blushing.

Now it was Jessica's turn to be nervous. She hadn't been on a board in three years. Ever since she had that accident when she was 13 she had been scared to put herself out there again. Having an operation on your foot does that to a person.

Jude noticed that she was no longer smiling. It was like something came up and sucked all of the carefree laughter right out of her body. He wondered if he had done something wrong. "Jess, are you okay?" He looked concerned, and Jess saw that. She had to make up an excuse fast.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just zoned." Jess forced a smile so Jude would believe her. She wasn't sure it had worked though, because they walked to the skate park in silence. It wasn't awkward though, just comforting to Jessica. That comfort was short lived.

----------

"God, Jonesy, leave it to you to pick the worst movie playing." Nikki said as they left the theater.

"Oh, come on! It wasn't that bad!" Jonesy said, defending his choice.

"Um, yes, it was that bad."

"Ugh!" Jonesy snorted as he marched off. As he stomped off something fell out of his pocket.

"Excuse me, Mr.I Left My Wallet At Home, explain to me what you just dropped."

Jonesy looked back to see what he had dropped. Sure enough, the brown leather fiend lay on the floor. "Oh God.. I'm so screwed." Jonesy said under his breath, but apparently Nikki heard him.

"Like a light bulb" Nikki said, starting to run to catch up with him. Jonesy had a head start, but sooner or later they would run into a wall, or a date.

----------

"Okay bra, be honest, how long has it been since you've been on a board?"

Jessica was fumbling around like it was her first time skating. "Truth?"

"Truth."

"Well, honestly, three years."

"Jess! Why didn't you say something?"

"Because I know you love skating, so I decided to give it another try."

"Why'd ya quit in the first place?"

Jess paused for a second, then she sighed. "Because when I was 13 I was in a horrible accident. It messed up my foot pretty bad, and I had to have surgery on it. I haven't been on a board since then, but I'm willing to learn again, if you want to teach me."

"Sure bra, if I can teach Wyatt how to skate, I can reteach you. Let's start on this ramp."

"Okay." Her voice was shaky, Jude could tell she was nervous.

"Jonesy! Get back here!" Nikki yelled, out of breath.

Jonesy slowed, unsure about was she was going to do to him. He stopped right in front of the skate park. Nikki joined him just in time to see Jude teaching Jess how to skate again. This made Nikki forget how mad she was, or why they made that mad chase in the first place. She felt at peace, then she felt Jonesy take her hand.

"C'mon Nik, we should go."

"Sure. Let's go." She said as she walked off with Jonesy.

"Okay, Jude, let's take a break before I seriously hurt myself." Her hands and knees were bruised and scraped, but she didn't care. She was with Jude.

Jude nodded and lifted her up into his arms. She screamed in surprise and giggled. When they reached the grassy area he surprised her yet again, but this time with a question.

"Jessica, honestly again, why did you come back?" Jude's eyes looked sincere, he really wanted the truth, so Jess figured she would let him know.

"If I tell you you have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Promise."

"Well, you know about my past boyfriends, and how they were, uh, abusive. Well, my mom didn't care what they did to me. As long as they didn't kill me she was fine with whatever they did. She even let my step-dad beat me." Jess choked on the last sentence. Jude pulled her closer. "I didn't feel safe there, and decided to come back here. I called dad and he paid for my transportation. Mom said she'd change if I stayed, but I didn't want to stay. So, here I am, and if you ever tell my dad about this I'll have to kill you."

"Okay, I promise." Jude said, and he kissed her forehead. Little did the couple know that Jonesy and Nikki were listening to every word that came out of their mouths.

"I have to tell dad. Mom should be arrested!" Jonesy yelled in a whisper.

"No! Then she'll know that we were listening!"

Jonesy grimaced. He had to tell, but he didn't want to lose his newly found sisters trust.


	12. The Truth

_'__Ugh, I really should get some sleep' _Jonesy thought. But he couldn't sleep, not after what he had learned earlier. _'Why would mom do that? The pieces just dont fit.'_ He was getting frustrated with the whole situation. He couldn't talk to Jessica about it, because he's not supposed to know, but he couldn't just forget the whole thing either. He wanted to tell dad, he knew that was the right thing to do, but he couldn't. He was utterly confused.

Jonesy looked at the clock. He wondered if Jessica was still awake. _'I'm going to take a chance.'_ Jonesy climbed out of bed and opened the door. He was going to tell Jessica everything. Little did he know that just down the hall his twin was thinking about the same thing. Must have been some kind of twin telepathy thing.

_____

_'Can I really trust Jude?'_ That was the thought that played in her mind like a broken record. Each time it went through she got more nervous. She wanted to spill everything to Jonesy so he could help her. She wanted to tell her dad the real reason she came back, not the fake reason. She wanted to let everyone know about her poor self-esteem. But of course, she wasn't going to do that. If she did she couldn't be _'normal'_. People would think they had to act different around her.

Jessica looked at the clock, 2:43 A.M. She wondered if Jonesy was still awake. Jess climbed out of bed and opened her door. She was going to tell Jonesy everything.

Halfway down the hallway she saw a tall figure. She stopped, unable to tell if it was Jonesy or her dad.

"Jess?"

Relief washed over her. It was Jonesy.

"Yeah, it's me. I need to tell you something."

_'I wonder if it's the same something I was going to talk to her about. We'll just find out now, won't we.'_ Jonesy thought. Then he spoke. "Okay, come on to my room." Jonesy motioned for Jess to follow, and she did. They walked down the hall and into Jonesy's room. He sat on the bed and she followed suit.

"So, what did you need to tell me?"

"This is extremely private, and if you tell anybody I will have to take extreme actions."

"Okay, I promise."

Then, as Jen was walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs she heard something. It sounded like it was coming from Jonesy's room. She stood still in the middle of the hallway before advancing, just to make sure she wasn't crazy. When she had confirmed her suspicions she walked up towards the door. When Jen got there she realized the sounds she had heard were voices. Jessica and Jonesy's voices. She pressed her ear to the door and began to listen in.

Jessica inhaled, then she starting having second thoughts. '_Can I really trust him? I mean yeah, he's my brother, but I've been here for one day! What do I do if he tells?'_ Slowly she started to exhale. Her big brown eyes looked up towards Jonesy, and she started. "I've been lying to everyone. I didn't come back because I wanted to catch up with my siblings, not that I didn't want to, it's just.. Well, I had to come back, no, wanted to. Jonesy, I didn't feel safe with mom..." Her voice trailed off.

_'What? Woah! Blackmail!!'_ Jen thought.

"What do you mean you didn't feel safe?" Jonsey asked, even though he already knew.

Jessica told her brother every little detail. Everything that she had told Jude she told Jonesy. By the time she was done she was sobbing into Jonesy's chest. "Just please, don't tell anyone!!" Jessica begged.

"I promise Jess, I won't." Jonesy reassured her, patting her back.

Even though Jessica got some stuff off of her chest, Jonesy was just as confused as before. He had promised to keep this a secret, but could he? What his mom had done to Jessica was unfair, and she deseved punishment, but Jessica pleaded with him to keep it a secret. Nobody else could know.

_____

Jen had decided to go back into her room when Jessica started to cry. She stuck around long enough to get most of the story though.

_'Oh Jessica, you have just givin me the best way to ruin you.'_ Jen thought as she climbed into her bed. _'I'm going to wait until you're perfectly happy here, then I'm going to ruin everything. Jude will be mine.'_


	13. Weeks Pass

Three weeks had passed since Jessica appeared at the Garcia/Masterson house. Three weeks had passed since Jude had kissed Jess. Three weeks since Jess had spilled her guts to Jonsey. Three weeks since Jen had heard everything.

Things were good. Jude and Jess were still together, and Jonesy had managed to keep his job at the Khaki Barn. had accepted that her daughter wanted to be with Jude, and much to Jens disgust, bought her a car.

They were all sitting at the lemon when Caitlin spoke up. "So Jude, you guys have been dating for a whole three weeks. What are you gonna do for an anniversary?"

Jude contemplated for a moment. "Well honestly bra, I didn't think that I'd do anything.. It's only three weeks.. I mea-."

Jess cut him off to stop his rambling."Jude it's fine. I don't wanna do anything yet either."

Caitlin rolled her eyes and turned back to clean the lemon. Jessica looked at her phone. "Woah! Man, I gotta go! I can't be late for work!" She got up from the table and walked away.

"Man, her shifts are weird." Jonesy said.

Jude threw his hands up in the air. "Tell me about it!! We are never off at the same time. I tell her to quit her job and to come work with me at Underground, but she won't. She makes too much money there. Did you know that she got promoted?"

Caitlin gasped. "No she didn't!"

"Yeah, she said something about that last night." Jonesy said, then looked at Caitlin, whose face was as red as a tomato. "Woah, Cait. What's up with you?"

_'Only the fact that I've been trying to get out of the freakin' lemon for two years and your sister get my dream job right off the bad. Oh yeah, and she got PROMOTED?! That's what's up.' _"Oh nothing." She finally said. The thought that Jess was A&F material and she wasn't upset her to no end. Nikki, who had been unusually quiet through all of this, saw that the blond was about to have an emotional breakdown, and she didn't want to be here for it.

_'Thank God it's almost time for our shift to start.'_ She turned to Jonesy and told him that they should probably get over to the Khaki Barn. Jonesy silently nodded and they left the lemon.

"Yeah, I should probably get to the Penalty Box. Coach will have a cow if I'm not there soon." Jen got up to leave.

"I'm with ya." Jude got up, then turned to Caitlin. "Cya bra."

"And then there were two." Wyatt said. "I'm off today, and sorta don't have anything better to do. I'll hang here if you want."

"Okay, but only if you really want to. I don't wanna force you to stay or anything."

"Nah, it's cool. I have a feeling Jen will want to talk with us later."

__________

At A&F Jess was in the assistant manager position. She was making tons of money, well 7 dollars an hour, but to a teenager that's a gold mine. Jess especially loved the job because she only had to work with costumers if they had a problem. Usually they didn't, so Jess just sat in her office all day. Basically she was getting paid to do nothing.

_'Hmm.. What to do today?'_ She thought. Then her cell phone rang. It was a text message from Jen.

_U at wrk?_ -Jen

_Yup. Y?_ -Jessica

_Imma stop by. Cya soon =]_ -Jen

_'Sweet! A visitor!'_ Jess thought as she sat down. She turned on the radio to pass the time. Don't Trust Me by 3Oh!3 was on. She started to sing to it.

_Black dress,_

_With the tights underneath,_

_I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,_

_And she's an actress,_

_But she ain't got no need,_

_She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east._

At this point Jen was in her office, but too was awed by Jessica's singing voice to say anything.

_T-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,_

_While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,_

_T-tell your boyfriend,_

_If he says he's got beef,_

_That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fuc-_

Jess caught sight of Jen and stopped singing.

"Wow, that was really good." Jen said.

Jess blushed. "Ya think so?? Thanks..."

"Yeah, really. But I need to talk to you."

"Okay, about what?"

"I know about your past."

"Huh? What pa-"

"No, don't play dumb. Jessica I know everything. I know the reason you came back."

"Who told you this?" Jess was nervous. She could understand Jonesy telling, but what if Jude was the one who told her. All that trust would be gone.

"Jude."

Jessica started crying. She got up and started running to Underground._ 'Why Jude? Why!'_ That's all she could think.

Jen sat in Jess's office feeling pretty satisfied. _'They're so over.'_


	14. Lies

"How could you do this to me?!" Jess was screaming. She ran into Underground with tears running down her face. Wayne gave her a dirty look and then looked to Jude, who was in shock.

_'Is she talking to me?'_

"Well, I guess I should take a lunch break now..." Wayne said as he slipped out of the store.

Jude approached Jessica apprehensively, unsure of what she was so upset about. "What's wrong?" He was nervous. What had he done to upset her like that?

"You should know! You told Jen everything! Who else did you tell Jude? Tell me the truth."

"What? Bra, I promise I didn't tell anyone anything."

"Yeah. Okay. Whatever. Ya know what? I'm done. I'm done with Toronto, I'm done with this mall, and most of all I'm done with you. Goodbye Jude Lizowski." Jess turned to walk away when Jude caught her hand.

"I'm sorry." He said, tears welling up in his eyes. He was sorry, even though he really hadn't done anything wrong. Jess stopped, she didn't really want to leave. She loved him. But the trust was gone. Everything was gone. There wasn't anything left to play off of, just memories of what used to be. She turned around to face Jude.

"Jude, it's just too little to late. There's no more trust anymore. I'm leaving now. I'm never coming back."

Jude hugged her and to his surprise she didn't stop him, but she didn't hug back either. She just stood there and accepted the hug.

----------

Jen approached the table. "Wow, that was too easy."

"Woah, what did you do?" Wyatt looked interested, but he was nervous.

"Well, I just broke Judica up."

Caitlin looked confused. "Judica?"

"Ugh, forget it. Jessica and Jude are over. He's all mine now."

Wyatt became disgusted. "You mean you did all of this to break them up!! What the hell Jen?"

"Jude was meant for me! Not that Malibu skater girl."

"That doesn't give you the right to interfere with other peoples relationships! Especially not our friends! Jude is gonna be crushed."

"Then I'll be there for him!"

Caitlin was getting tired of Jen. "And how is that gonna work? He probably knows that you had a part in this!"

"A part in what?" The three looked up. It was Jonesy.

_'Crap.'_ Jen thought.

"Jen just broke your sister and Jude up." Wyatt informed him.

Jonesy looked shocked. "Oh my God! Jen! Why?"

"Because Jude belongs with me!!! Am I the only one who sees this?"

"Yes!" The other three yelled at her.

"Oh my God.. I need to go talk to my sister."

Caitlin looked around trying to spot her. "Well, there she is. You better act fast because she's heading out to the parking lot now."

Jonesy ran out, trying to catch up to her, but he couldn't. He watched as she got in her car and drove off.

_'What do I do?? Follow her or go beat the crap out of Jen?' _

Jonesy walked inside to find an empty table. Everyone was gone.

Except for Jude.

He had his head in his hands and was sobbing. He was saying something, but "I lost her" was all Jonesy could make out.

"Dude, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault. I just want to know how Jen found out."

"Wait, found out what?"

"About Jess's secret."

Jonesy was silent. He was trying to piece together everything in his head. Suddenly he had a revelation. "Oh my God." He whispered.

"What dude?"

Jonesy explained everything to Jude. About how Jess has told him everything. Then he told him his theory. What if Jen was listening in? How else would she have found out? Jonesy was sure this was correct.

----------

Jessica had finished packing her bags. She threw them in the trunk of her car, then sighed. _'Maybe I should leave a note or something.'_ She walked back inside and found a pen and some paper. She wrote a short note telling everyone that she left and told them not to worry. She left it out on the table and walked back outside and got in her car. She had to do this. Taking one last look at the house she pulled out of the driveway and left.


	15. Ending

Jonesy drove home with Nikki in the passengers seat. They were going to talk to Jess. When the house came into sight the little orange Mustang wasn't there.

"I wonder where she's at." Jonesy said, his voice trembling.

"Where ever she is I'm sure she's safe." Nikki said, reassuring him.

He looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Nik, this is all my fault. If I had been just a little bit quieter when we were talking Jen wouldn't know. Jessica would still be with Jude and we would know where she's at."

"Jonesy, you're beating yourself up. It's not your fault it's Jens." She leaned in to kiss him, and he kissed her.

"We should go inside."

"Yeah, you're right. Is anyone home?"

"Yeah, probably Diego, and if he's home then Robbies here too." He took her hand and led her to the door, which was open. "That's odd, the door is never open." They walked inside, where Diego greeted them.

"Hey guys."

"Diego, have you seen Jessica?"

"Nope. Sorry. Why?

"No reason." Jonesy didn't see the reason to drag his brother into this. They walked into the kitchen and Nikki flipped on the lights. "Want anything to drink, hottie?"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever ya got." Nikki looked at the table and saw a white slip of paper. It didn't look like a bill, more like a letter. "Jonesy, what is that?"

"What is what?"

Nikki grabbed the slip and looked it over. "Oh my God! Jonesy read this!" Jonesy set the pitcher of lemonade on the counter and was at Nikki's side in no time.

"No way.. This can't be happening.. No no no..." He was in panic. He read the note over and over again.

_Dear whoever,_

_I, Jessica Garcia, have decided to leave Toronto. I am not going back to Ontario, so don't look there. In fact, don't look for me at all. You'll never find me. I promise. Don't worry either, I am safe. I may or may not come back. Please respect my wishes._

_Love,_

_Jess_

Jonesy reached for his cell phone. "Nikki, you try to reach Jess. I'm calling dad." Nikki nodded and got her phone out. She pressed 6 on her speed-dial and prayed for an answer.

"Hello?"

Nikki breathed a sigh of relief. Got her on the first ring.

"Jess? Oh my God, where are you?"

"On my way to California. Don't tell Jude though. I couldn't bear it if he came looking for me.."

"Don't worry, I won't. Can I tell your brother?"

"Yeah, I guess. Tell him not to tell dad or Emma, please."

"Do you wanna talk to him yourself?"

Jessica paused. "Yes." She said after a few minutes.

Nikki turned to Jonesy. "Did you get your dad?"

"No, he must be in a meeting."

"Good, Jess wants to talk to you."

Jonesy grabbed the phone. "Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are you?"

"You have to promise not to tell anyone. Seriously. Only you and Nikki can know."

"Okay, I promise."

"I'm going down to Hollister, California. Don't follow me. Please."

"Fine, but you have to promise that you'll keep in touch with me."

"Ok, fair enough."

"Listen, I've got to go. I'll text you later though."

"Ok, bye Jonesy."

With that they hung up. All Jonesy could think was _'Oh my God..'_

_________________

Bwah ha ha ha! I'm so cruel! CLIFF HANGER! Don't worry, there's a sequel, you'll just have to be patient...


End file.
